Jessica's Journey
by kjspirit23
Summary: Jessica had her life planned out and she was ready to face high school with her best friend. But what will happen when there's a terrible accident and Jessica has to start over at McKinley High. Will she find a new family with the Glee kids?
1. Jessica

Chapter 1 - Jessica

I laugh as my best friend, Lilly, tells me a joke. My only friend really, but she's enough. The class quiets down as we hear the door open. A girl from the office walks in and immediately heads towards our teacher. They whisper back and forth a few times before Mr. Johnson gives me a pitiful look and says, "Jessica Smith. You're checking out, make sure to grab all your stuff."

"Okay?" I reply, sounding more like a question than a statement. My parents hadn't told me anything about leaving school early today. I whispered a quick goodbye to Lilly and slung my bag over my shoulder as I left my history class. I made a quick stop to my locker to grab my jacket and skipped down the empty halls to the office.

The room smelled like vanilla as I walked in. As I breathed in the smell, everyone around me went silent. "What is it?" I asked, suspicious.

"Jessica, there's been an accident." The woman at the desk started.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as my heart started beating faster.

"Your parents were driving and a drunk driver collided with them." She breaks off as my breath hitches in my throat. "They're at the hospital. Your emergency contact, Mrs. Evans, has been contacted and is waiting to bring you there now."

"Lilly Evans." I gasp, "She's in my history class, please call her down."

I'm openly sobbing now as she walks over and wraps her arm around my shoulders. Someone takes the bag that I didn't even realize I had dropped as I'm led out to the parking lot where Lilly's mom's small blue car waits.

I'm shaking as I slip into the back seat. There are tears in Mrs. Evans's eyes as she looks back at me. She puts her hand on my knee and holds me tight as we wait for Lilly. After what seems like an eternity I see her running out the doors and sprinting towards us. She slides in the opposite side next to me and judging by the way she's holding me, she knows what happened.

We drive in silence. I want to scream for her to drive faster but I know it won't help and I resign myself to shutting my eyes and leaning on Lilly's shoulder.

My face and Lilly's shirt are both soaked with tears. As I try to apologize Lilly just shakes her head and tells me it's okay. She holds my hand as we hurry into the hospital. I sink into one of the chairs in the waiting room as Lilly's mom talks to the doctors. All I could think about was my mom and dad. Were they going to be okay? What would happen to them? I couldn't imagine my life without them.

The doctors motion me over and I trudge towards them, almost as if in a trance. Just one look and I know there isn't good news. "Your father is suffering from a collapsed lung, several broken ribs and internal bleeding. He is currently being operated on and while we are hopeful we cannot guarantee anything." The man informed me honestly. I couldn't help but notice that he didn't mention one important thing.

"What about my mom?" I whisper as my voice cracks.

"I'm afraid that your mother was hit head on and died almost directly after impact."

"No!" I cried out. My mom. Gone. My head was filled with all the memories of time spent with her, singing at Christmas, making cookies and just talking. I would never see her again.

"I am sorry Ms. Smith. We will let you know as soon as you can see your father." With this the doctor turned away and headed back to wherever he was supposed to be.

I could distantly feel Lilly pulling me back down onto one of the chairs but I was numb. All I could think over and over was that my mother was dead and for all I knew my dad would join her.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as Mrs. Evans approached me. "Jess, honey, I'm sorry but is there any family nearby that I can contact?"

I shook my head as I answered, "Just my Uncle Will and he's in Ohio." We lived in North Carolina and it was almost 10 hours to get to where he lived, but there was no one else closer than him.

"I'll contact him anyway. Do you have his number?" I nodded silently and pulled up his contact on my phone before handing it to her. I knew as she told him that he would want to talk to me and normally I would jump at the chance to catch up with my favorite (and only) uncle, but I didn't have anything to say. Before I could be asked to speak I leaned across the seat and tried to fall asleep, which wasn't very hard after everything that had happened in the last hour.

I didn't know what time it was when I woke up and I didn't care. I groggily sat up and noticed that it was dark outside. Guess that explained why I was hungry, but I didn't really want to eat anything. I looked to my left and saw Lilly curled up asleep next to her mother. I was so glad they were here with me, I don't think I would be able to do this survive this without them.

I slowly approached the desk and the man sitting behind it looked at me. "Can I help you with something?" He asked gently.

"Umm, can I see my mom? Katheryn Smith." I told him.

As he realized that the person I wanted to see was dead, he sent me a sad reassuring smile. "Sure, come with me." As he led me down the halls he reminded me, "Remember, she was in a car accident, her body won't look like what you're used to. Are you sure you want to do this?" He inquired.

I nodded my head. I had to do this, I had to say goodbye. I took a deep breath as I faced the door we had stopped in front of. The morgue. Before I could run away, I gripped the handle and burst into the room. She lay in the middle of the room, covered in a sheet.

"Oh my god, oh my god." I gasped, covering my mouth, as I approached my mom. There was blood crusted in her light brown hair, and cuts all across her face and neck. I shuddered to think of what injuries might be hidden under the sheet. I reached my hand out to touch her bruised face. She was so cold.

"Mommy," I whispered, "I love you. I love you so much. I wish you were still here." I backed away when I realized that my tears were dripping onto her. I whirled when I heard something scraping across the floor. The man who had brought me here was pulling a chair over for me. I nodded my thanks, too choked up to speak. I sank into the chair and sat beside the table, just looking at what used to be my mother.

The nurse had to leave, but assured me that he would come back to get me if there was any news of my father. I spent hours just sitting there, as dawn arose.

I didn't turn as I heard the door open. I did turn, however, when I heard the voice. "Jessie." That was all he said.

"Uncle Will!" I cried out as I ran to him. He held me tight in his arms, and I felt warm for the first time today. "How did you get here so fast?" I asked.

"I drove all night, I had to get here." He fell silent as he noticed who I had been sitting with. "Katie," He murmured. I watched as he slowly walked over to mom's body. He shook as he started crying. I hugged him from behind, knowing it was my turn to be strong and someone else's turn to cry.

Once he stopped I softly spoke, "I'm going to go see if I'm allowed to visit Dad. Come when you're ready." He nodded, but kept staring at Mom's face.

After studying the map of the hospital, I located the waiting room I had stayed in and found my way there. Lilly was awake when I got there. She rushed over immediately. "Did your Uncle find you?"

"Yeah he did. Do you know if I can see my dad yet?" She shook her head but walked over with me to the desk. "Hey again," I said to the familiar attendant, "Can I see my dad now?"

I had never known how much a simple 'yes' could affect me.

I'm sitting alone once again, just at my father's side instead of my mother's. They said he was in a light coma, but that they didn't know if he would awake or even survive the day. They had managed to stop the internal bleeding, but he was still bruised and battered. I lived off the shallow breaths telling me he was still alive. I was terrified that if I left or fell asleep he would slip away and I wouldn't even know. I had also been told that he might be able to hear me, so I talked to him.

I talked about mom, what I was feeling, how much I wanted him to wake up, but most importantly how much I loved him.

"Jess?" Lilly asked from the doorway. "You need to eat."

"I can't leave him alone."

"You can't starve yourself. Go eat, I'll watch over him." She commanded and I knew better than to object. I hugged her before I left, to let her know how much I appreciated her.

I forced down the hospital food, I didn't really taste any of it. Come to think of it, I can't even remember what I put on my plate. All I know is that it was edible. I looked up when Lilly's mom came rushing in.

"Jessica! He's awake."

I ran through the hallways. All I knew was that I had to get to him. Lilly was waiting for me in the doorway and she quickly ushered me in. I fell to my knees next to the bed and grabbed my dad's hands.

"Daddy?" I breathed. His head turned towards me a fraction of an inch and I felt his hand squeeze mine. I started laughing and crying at the same time. He was alive.

"I-" He rasped. "I love you too." Then he started coughing and coughing and I couldn't do anything but call a nurse and watch.

"Clear his bed." A nurse ordered as she entered the room. I backed away as three people surrounded my dad. Uncle Will also ran in, and I held his hand as we both watched. I panicked when I heard the flat line. No, he couldn't be… They rushed to use what I think was called a defibrillator and tried to bring him back but I lost hope after the third try. So did the doctors. I drifted out of the room when they noted time of death. I didn't want to watch anymore.

I'm an orphan.

Everything's a blur. I slip into the black dress that's been hanging in my closet and blindly follow my Uncle Will to the car. The words said at the funeral all muddle together. Only a few tears slip out of my eyes, there's none left anymore. People come up to me and tell me they're sorry or that everything will be okay. I just nod and smile, not looking them in the eye. Lilly stays by my side the whole time along with her mom and Uncle Will.

I know what their gravestones say: Katheryn Smith Loving wife, daughter, mother and sister. _She lives on in our hearts_. Luke Smith. Loving husband, son and father. _One who loved and was loved._

Uncle Will helped me pick out the epitaphs. I still feel like something's missing but I know who they were in my heart and that's enough.

Once the funeral is over we head back to my house for the last time. I've packed up my stuff the past week and I'm leaving North Carolina to live with my Uncle in Ohio. Not even halfway through the first semester of my freshman year and I'm switching schools.

I emptied my locker out yesterday. Lilly helped me. I finished up all my current schoolwork. Lilly couldn't believe that I still had to do it, but honestly it helped to be able to bury myself in the work.

Uncle Will already packed up all my clothes and my favorite things. Everything else would go into storage. I also had my violin stashed in the back seat. Uncle Will and I didn't have the heart to sort through mom and dad's things so we called in movers to pack it all up. All their stuff would also go into storage. I did take two things though. I grabbed my dad's guitar (even though I have no clue how to play it) and my mom's favorite necklace, two sapphire butterflies with the word dream between them.

All that was left to do was say goodbye.

"Hey," I announce as I walk up to Lilly.

"I can't believe you're leaving." Lilly says as she pulls me into a tight hug.

"I know." I mutter back. It was hard to absorb all these changes happening at once.

"You better call me when you get there."

"Yes mom," I mock reflexively before realizing what I said. I immediately burst into tears. "I don't know what I'm going to do Lil'." I cry.

"I can't promise it's going to be okay, just know that I'm always here if you need me. Just give me 10 hours' notice so I can get there." Lilly joked.

"I'm gonna miss you." I finish.

"Ditto Jess." We let go and I wipe my tears away.

"Love ya." I call as I climb into the car.

She waves as Uncle Will gets in the driver's seat.

"You ready, Jessie?" My uncle asks and I nod.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**So this is the beginning of my Glee story. Hope you like it. This is my first multiple chapter story so it may be a little rough at first. Please tell me what you thought. **


	2. Welcome to McKinley

Chapter 2 (Welcome to McKinley)

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. We will actually be getting into the show during this chapter. I will be following canon but there will be changes. Hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: The song used does not belong to me nor does the Glee plot or any recognizable characters.**

"Jessica!" Aunt Terri's shrill voice wakes me up. Where am I? Then everything starts rushing back. My parents, the accident. I choked back the tears, I was sick of feeling sad all the time. Today was the first day of my new life.

"Jessica." Aunt Terri calls again as she walks into the room. "Oh good, you're awake. I have to leave to go to work. Will is in the kitchen making breakfast. He took a couple of days off to be here with you, don't waste it." And with that she was off. I could just make out what she said to Uncle Will as she left, "There. Nice enough for you?" No wonder she seemed so friendly. Or less malicious I guess.

I've never liked my aunt. Don't get me wrong, I tried, I really did, but from the first time I met her she rubbed me the wrong way. I still think Uncle Will could do way better, but then again, who am I to judge? I've never even been on a date.

I yawned as I got up from the couch. I'm definitely sleeping in the guest room tonight, I thought, since my back cracked as I stretched. I stumbled my way into the kitchen, following the delicious smell.

"Whatcha making?" I asked my uncle as I entered the room.

"Your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes." He grinned as I cheered. He always knew how to make me smile.

"You don't have to take off work just for me. I'd be okay." I felt guilty for taking away from his job.

"Jessie, first of all I'm taking time off for myself too and secondly I want to be here for you."

"Thanks," I said as I hugged him. After being told where the dishes were, I grabbed two plates and brought them over. Once we each had a stack of pancakes on our plates we headed over to the table.

"Ewwwww," I said, "I still can't believe you like syrup on your pancakes. Gross."

"Me? You're the weird one." He replied as he dramatically licked the syrup off his fork. We both laughed before finishing our food.

We spent the day unpacking what was now my room together. It was tedious but we got through it, singing songs and playing games.

"Thanks for helping." I said as we sat on the couch watching TV.

"Of course. But Jessie, we do need to discuss when you're going to start going to school here. I don't want to rush you, you deserve a break, but you can't put it off forever."

"I know. Actually, how soon can I be enrolled? I want something to take my mind off everything."

He seemed surprised, but recovered quickly. "Well it would probably take a few days to get all your information transferred and the paperwork filled out, but if you're really interested I can see if I can take you in with me as a sort of tour of the school."

"Sure, that sounds cool."

"You're taking Spanish right?"

"Sí señor." I smiled as he laughed.

"Well, there you go, you already know one teacher."

We spent the rest of the afternoon watching whatever came on TV until Terri got home. We ordered Arby's so no one had to cook and once I finished my delicious chocolate turnover I decided to explore the back yard. It was small mostly just the porch and a few patches of grass, but it was so peaceful.

Now that I was alone the tears I had held in all day let themselves out. It was so hard, acting like everything was normal and okay when it wasn't. How could everyone keep going on with their lives as mine went out of control?

I wiped my eyes and looked at the sky, just focusing on my breathing. Once I managed to get my tears under control, I did what came naturally. I sang.

**(A/N: What Jessica sings will be **_**italicized,**_** what Mr. Shue sings will be bold and when they sing together it will be ****underlined****.)**

(Drink a beer: Luke Bryan)

_When I got the news today_

_I didn't know what to say_

_So I just hung up the phone_

_I took a walk to clear my head_

_This is where the walking led_

_Can't believe you're really gone_

_Don't feel like going home_

So I'm gonna sit right here

On the edge of this pier

And watch the sunset disappear

And drink a beer

**Funny how the good ones go**

**Too soon but the good lord knows**

**The reasons why, I guess**

**Sometimes the greater plan**

**Is kinda hard to understand**

**Right now it don't make sense**

**Can't make it all make sense**

So I'm gonna sit right here

On the edge of this pier

And watch the sunset disappear

And drink a beer

_So long my friend_

_Until we meet again_

_I'll remember you _

_And all the times that we used to_

Sit right here

On the edge of this pier

And watch the sunset disappear

And drink a beer

**Drink a beer**

_Drink a beer_

"It's so hard." I cried into Uncle Will's shirt as he hugged me.

"Shhh, I know sweetheart, I know."

I woke up the next day to the familiar sound of my alarm. I had convinced Uncle Will to let me tour the school with him today. Though it was earlier than what I was used to for the past couple weeks, it wasn't hard to wake up since I actually had something to do today. Now the hard part was actually getting myself to get out of bed.

I got dressed and grabbed my phone before heading out and making toast for myself and my uncle. As I was buttering the bread Uncle Will entered the room, still in his pj's.

"You know we don't have to leave for another half hour right?" He asked as he stole a slice of toast.

"I know, I wasn't tired." That was a lie, part of me wanted to just lie in bed all day and cry, but I knew my parents would want me to get on with my life. That was the same reason I forced a smile on my face as we ate our food.

As Uncle Will went back to his room to get ready I laid down on the couch and played games on my phone while simultaneously snap chatting Lilly who complained about how early it was.

I managed to avoid Terri altogether, ducking down under a blanket when she passed through the room. Childish I know, but I didn't feel like dealing with her today.

"Alright Jessie," Uncle Will called. "Time to go."

I was silent for most of the ride to the school, not excited anymore but nervous instead.

"You haven't," I started, "told anyone about… about mom and dad yet have you?"

"No, why?"

"I just… I don't want anyone to know. At least not yet. I don't want to have to answer questions about it, I just wanna pretend everything's normal." I explained.

"I understand, Jessie. I won't tell the other teachers or students. However, I do think when you start that we should set up sessions for you with the guidance counselor."

I tried to protest, but once Uncle Will put his foot down, that was that.

As we entered the school parking lot, I took a deep breath. The school was huge. There were other kids everywhere, _well duh_, I told myself, _of course there are_. Uncle Will got out of the car and I clambered after him. As we headed towards the school I felt like everyone was watching me but I knew I was being paranoid. They probably didn't even notice I was there.

As we passed a group of boys, Uncle Will decided to say hi.

"Hey guys. Making some new friends, Kurt?"

"He sure is, Mr. Shue." A jock with a mohawk answered. That was obviously a lie.

Uncle Will just kept going, "Hey, Finn, you still owe me that report on-" Then he said something in Spanish. God I was rusty, I only picked out the word summer.

Finn was also confused, "What?"

"What you did last summer." Uncle Will answered.

I jogged to keep up with Uncle Will, but turned to look back at the group of boys. The odd one out, what was his name? Lucas? Curtis? I don't know, but I watched him take off his jacket and hand it to one of the other boys before being thrown in the dumpster.

What kind of school was this?

"Come on, Jess." Uncle Will called from ahead and I spun and ran to catch up to him.

As we walked down the hallways Uncle Will pointed out different room and places, though I probably wouldn't remember any of it. We did, however, stop at a portrait of a woman next to a Show Choir Championships trophy in the trophy case.

"We won this in Glee club." Uncle Will stated.

"We?"

"I was part of it."

"What exactly is Glee club anyway?" My old school didn't have a glee club, at least as far as I know.

"It's an arts program," He explained. "You sing and perform at different competitions throughout the region. You know, with your voice you'd probably be really good at it."

I shot that idea down immediately. "Uh-uh no way. It'll be hard enough to make friends and catch up on schoolwork without having to take part in some performing group."

"Well if you change your mind I'd be happy to help you get in. You know, I've always wanted to coach the glee club."

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. High School Glee Star."

After being shown around and receiving many questioning looks I hung out with Uncle Will in his classroom. I had nowhere else to go so I just sat with him as he went through his classes. Let me just say that I was very happy to escape the repetitive loop of Spanish review when Uncle Will had a planning period. Plus him having to explain three times now why I was in his room. Haven't even enrolled here yet and I was sure there would be gossip about the new girl.

_Stop being paranoid_, I told myself as I followed Uncle Will to the teacher's lounge.

I had been surprised that I would be allowed in the Teacher's Lounge. Yay for special advantages for being related to a teacher I guess. Or that the principal knew my situation since he had to approve Uncle Will's absence and took pity on us.

"What happened to the coffee pot?" Uncle Will asked as we entered the room.

"Figgins got rid of it, budget cuts." Some guy (gym teacher?) answered.

"Why leave the coffee machine?" I questioned, it made no sense.

"Who's this Schuester?"

"Oh this is my niece, Jessica. She's moving in with me."

"Jess," I corrected, "and it's nice to meet you." You know this fake smile thing is getting a little easier every time.

He smiled and shook my hand as a tall blonde woman in a black track suit strided into the room.

"Hello boys. Who needs a pick-me-up?" She started to explain how to make the perfect latte when she looked up and noticed me. "And who might this be?"

"I'm Jessica, Will is my uncle."

"It can't be, your hair looks nothing like the monstrosity that is eating Will's head as we speak." She replied with a smirk.

Uncle Will just shook his head so I assumed this was a normal thing.

"Hi Emma," the gym teacher chimed happily as a red head entered the room.

"Hey," she replied quietly. "Oh, are you the Jessie I've heard so much about?" And now two people call me Jessie.

"Yeah, I'm Jessica." I told her.

"Will told me you're enrolling. If you ever need anything, make sure to come see me." She must have seen my questioning glance because she explained. "I'm the guidance counselor."

"Oh okay. Cool. Hey, Uncle Will, is it all right if I look around the school? I promise I won't disturb any classes, I just want to get a feel for this place."

"You? Cause trouble?" He asked sarcastically. "Sure, just keep your phone on you."

I wandered the halls for a bit before finding a wall of informational papers. I grabbed a map, so I could at least wander with purpose.

After another ten minutes or so of that, I decided to look for the band room. Uncle Will had told me they had a really good orchestra program here and I was excited to see what it was like.

I found the band room and peered through the little windows on the sides of the doors and saw that there were a lot of people in there, must be a band class. Since I didn't want to disturb their class and felt like a creeper staring at people through the window, I continued down the hall.

I was walking down a different hallway, lost, when the bell rang and students started pouring out of their classes and into the hall.

Panicking, I reached for the first door I saw without people in the doorway and rushed through. I sighed with relief when I saw that there was no one in here. As I looked around, I realized this wasn't a typical classroom.

For one thing there were no desks anywhere in the room, just a few chairs and stools. My eyes widened as I looked at the grand piano sitting in the middle of the room. Tears came to my eyes as I approached it and I angrily rubbed them away. My mom had always wanted a piano. Dad and I were planning on getting one for her birthday this year, I was so excited to see what she would think. I guess now I'll never know.

"Who are you?" a voice startled me from behind, but I didn't turn around so they couldn't see my face.

"Doesn't matter." I snapped.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I did to make you mad but I need the choir room to rehearse." The girl said.

Rehearse? Maybe she was in orchestra. I discreetly checked my phone to make sure it didn't look like I was crying before turning and facing her. She had straight brown hair and brown eyes, though I was disappointed to see that she didn't hold an instrument case of any kind.

"Sorry, I've had a rough day." I apologized as I realized that she was right. I was being mean.

She flashed me a bright smile and replied, "It's okay, besides I've had a lot of practice facing adversity. I'm Rachel Berry."

"Jessica Smith."

"You wouldn't happen to play piano would you? I want to practice the song I'm going to use when a new glee director is found."

"New glee director?" I asked confused.

"The old one, Mr. Ryerson, got fired."

"Why?"

"It wasn't me!" She exclaimed.

"Ooookkkaayy." I replied awkwardly.

"Okay, I did, but we needed someone new to run the Glee Club. Mr. Ryerson wasn't good enough and he couldn't see my obvious star potential."

"Okay," I replied, not sure what to think, but I had no clue who this guy was anyway. "Well, if you want, I play violin. If you have sheet music and a spare violin I can play for you."

"That would be great, look this through so you'll be able to keep up." She stated before rushing out of the room in search of what I assumed was a violin I could use. As I looked through the folder she shoved at me I saw she had the music for a couple of instruments. I couldn't help but wonder why, it wasn't likely that she played them all.

Once I found the violin 1 part I took it and looked through it. It didn't look too hard, adding in the fact that it was a little on the slow side.

By the time Rachel reentered the room with a violin case I was itching to play something.

Once I was done tuning the random violin she had found, Rachel sang a little so I could get the tempo and then we started. There were a few rough patches because I was a bit rusty but for the most part it was really good. Especially with Rachel's voice. I honestly didn't think she needed to practice anymore, and I told her that.

"You're amazing," I praised.

She smiled, "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself, not as good as me of course, but it sounded really pretty." As she took the music to _On My Own_ back from me she continued to speak. "What grade are you in? I don't think I've seen you in any of my classes."

"Oh, I'm a freshman but I just moved here so you wouldn't have seen me."

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you to McKinley High. I hope I see you when you start classes." And with that she was gone, she had muttered something about cleaning slushy off her locker. I don't know why, she must have spilled it or something.

I was distracted as I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Uncle Will had texted saying 9th period was almost over and that I should come back to his room.

I hadn't been sure about whether I wanted to come here or not, what with the guy being thrown in the dumpster and all, but playing with Rachel had helped. I felt like I could be something here. I just hoped it wasn't an illusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Remember how you said you wanted to coach glee club?" I asked Uncle Will as the three of us ate dinner.

"Yeah, why?"

"When I was wandering the school I ran into this girl, a singer, and she said the old one got fired."

"Really?" He perked up as I said that. "I mean, that's terrible." He really was a bad liar.

"Will, I thought you were over this whole glee club idea." Aunt Terri added as she slurped her noodles.

"I just never thought I'd get the chance to actually do it. I'm going to talk to Mr. Figgins tomorrow." Uncle Will stated. The rest of dinner was filled with silence as Aunt Terri didn't want to talk to Will and she avoided talking to me, plus the fact that I didn't really feel like saying anything at all anymore.

* * *

><p>The next day I slept in and when I woke up everyone else was gone. Uncle Will and Aunt Terri must have already left for work. Uncle Will had told me last night that I'd be able to start school tomorrow. Today was my last day of freedom. I know I told Uncle Will that I wanted to start school as soon as possible but now that it was actually happening I was nervous.<p>

I didn't want to have to make new friends. I missed Lilly. I just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. I closed my eyes when I felt tears coming. If I started crying I wouldn't be able to stop.

Once I got myself under control, or at least stopped crying, I went to look for my book bag. When I found it I took a deep breath and opened it. I hadn't touched it since I packed up everything in my locker a few days ago. It felt like so much longer than it really was.

I didn't really care about my binders or anything else. I would have to start everything new anyways. I was scared of the bottom layer of my backpack. The pictures I kept on my locker wall.

The first one wasn't so bad, just a pic of Lilly and I laughing at something. The next few didn't affect me too much either, just Lilly and I plus some of our other friends. However, the last two pictures made me wish I hadn't even brought them. The first was a picture of Dad, Mom, and I at a picnic. I could still remember that weekend. Mom and Dad took time off and we all went out together. We only went to the park, nothing special, but I loved it.

The second picture was of my mom holding me when I was younger, maybe a toddler. It always made me laugh, because she had given me a sticker book and I had managed to cover every inch of my body with them.

I smiled as I looked at the pictures. I walked over to my new room, bag forgotten, and stopped at the wall across from my bed. A few pieces of scotch tape and five minutes later I had the beginnings of a mini collage.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on my bed, newly emptied backpack sitting on my desk, when Uncle Will walked in that afternoon. I waited in silence as he looked at my pictures. He chuckled when he found the one of me covered in stickers. "Katie loved this picture." He told me as he joined me on the bed.<p>

"I miss them." I whispered.

"I know you do. I think we always will, but they would want us to be happy." I knew that, somewhere in my heart, but it was so hard.

"C'mon Jessie, let's go get ice cream." And with that I knew that as long as I had Uncle Will, at least some part of my life would be okay.

* * *

><p>"This is really good," I praised as I licked my ice cream cone.<p>

"Told you I know the best place," Uncle Will told me from the other side of the picnic table that we were sitting at.

"I know, I know, I'll never doubt you again," I teased, "So what did Mr. Figgins say about you running Glee Club?"

I could tell it wasn't good from the way he sighed. "You can't tell Terri, but if I do agree to run Glee I'll have to pay $60 a month to keep the club up and running. At least until the glee club starts winning for the school again."

"But it's an extracurricular."

"They still need money and there's been a lot of budget cuts, plus the fact that Sue and her cheerios are getting pretty much all of the money." He shook his head. "I just don't know what we'll do. I really want to do this."

"Then do it," I declared, "If you want to do it I can get a job and help you pay the money."

He immediately declined that idea, "No. We'll just need to spend a little less money for a bit and I'll see if I can do any extra work at school to get some additional money." As he finished the thought he seemed to realize that he was talking as if he had already made the decision.

I grinned, "I guess McKinley has a new Glee director."

"We need a new name though, I don't want anyone to think Glee is going to stay the same with me as director. I want to make it better."

We sat there coming up with random names as we ate our ice cream. Mine were mostly jokes but Uncle Will came up with a few names. We had it narrowed down to blended harmonies and golden voices, but neither of them really felt right.

"I give up," I sighed exasperated. Who knew it was so hard to come up with a name for a glee club?

"Just sleep on it, maybe we can come up with some tomorrow. Oh, Jessie, before I forget. Do you want to ride the bus home after school or wait for me to finish up and just come home with me?" Crap, I completely forgot about having to start school tomorrow.

"I'll just stay after with you."

"Ok." He must've seen the look on my face. "It's going to be okay, I promise. McKinley's not that bad and everyone's really nice."

I raised my eyebrows and gave him a pointed look. "Ok, ok, maybe not everyone but I'm sure you'll make new friends. You're an amazing person."

"Thanks Uncle Will, but you're biased." I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

"But it's true I swear. Plus I'm older so I can pull seniority. I'm right." He said with a laugh as I rolled my eyes. He acted so much like a kid sometimes.

"Come on, let's go home." He said as he pulled me up from the picnic table and started walking towards the car.

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP. Uggghhhhh. What is that?<p>

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Whose alarm is that? Why aren't they turning it off, I'm trying to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I groaned as I opened my eyes. Why can't people turn off thei- I shot out of bed when I realized it was my alarm. I quickly turned it off and sighed. I wanted to sleep.

After changing I grabbed my backpack and headed to the kitchen. My stomach grumbled when the delicious smell of food hit my nose. I didn't care what it was, I just wanted to devour it.

"Good morning, good morning." My Uncle sang imitating some commercial I had seen, I was too tired to figure out which one. I groaned in response and he laughed. "I made some sausage and eggs for your first day of school."

"As long as it's edible, that's all I care about."

"Well then you're in luck." He chuckled as he served me and I stumbled over to the table. It was a good thing he was carrying my plate over for me, because I managed to trip over myself and fall flat on my butt. I could tell Uncle Will was laughing at me, although he was covering it up pretty well.

"Shut up." I stated, half kidding half too tired to care.

I slowly climbed into the passenger side as Uncle Will grabbed his keys. Honestly, I was glad I didn't have to ride the bus like I did before since mom and d-. Nope not right now, I cannot cry on my first day.

I was glad I didn't have to ride the bus like I did before. It was always crowded and loud, plus I could never find a seat.

"Hey," Uncle Will said as he got in the car, "You want to help me hang up Glee audition posters around the school?"

"Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do." But not for long, I was already behind in school because I had missed the last two weeks or so, plus I didn't know what they were learning here. School was not going to be fun.

"I still think you should join Glee club. I think you would like it."

"I'm not really that great of a singer."

"Yes you are!" He argued. "Plus you're related to me, you have to be a good singer." He joked. "But, seriously, I think you'd have a lot of fun."

"Okay, how about this? I will help you run glee club and if I like it then I'll join."

"Deal."


	4. First Day - Meeting Puck

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry my chapter's late. When I started this I wanted to update every week but right now I need to focus on my grades. I am going to try to keep updating every other week. We'll see, anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything glee or the song, just Jess.**

Chapter 4 -First Day

We fell silent as we entered the parking lot. We must have left earlier than last time, because there was almost no one in the parking lot.

"I need to finish making up the audition sign-up sheets for Glee." He explained when I shot him a questioning glance.

"Where do I get my schedule?" I asked as we walked towards the doors.

"Oh, the guidance counselor, Emma has it. Or Ms. Pillsbury for you I guess. You met her for a few minutes last time, remember?" Oh right, the redhead. She seemed nice enough.

"Ok, I'll go see if she's here yet and then go to your room." He nodded and we split up. The only reason I remembered where her office was, was because I thought the fact that it had windows instead of a wall was really cool.

As I walked up I was surprised to see that she was in fact already here. I knocked on the door as I approached and she gestured for me to come in.

"Hi, umm Uncle Will said you would have my schedule." I said as I approached her desk.

"Yes, take a seat and I will find it for you." I sat there silently looking around her room as she searched through her papers. There were a lot of pamphlets with some funny titles. I stopped reading the titles when Ms. Pillsbury cleared her throat.

"So, this is your schedule." She said as she slid the paper across to me. "You're going to have Spanish first with your uncle, then history, study hall, English 9, lunch, geometry, biology and finally orchestra 9th period." Cool, I would get to end the day with orchestra.

"But," uh-oh, buts aren't good, "twice a week you will be coming to me instead of going to study hall. We can make it more times if necessary, but that will be the minimum for at least first quarter."

I groaned as I remembered what Uncle Will had told me, about making me have counseling sessions. I really didn't want to sit around and talk about my feelings. "I know it doesn't sound fun, but it's for the best. I know you're going through a tough time and Will is too, I just want to help make this transition easier for you."

I nodded silently, just wishing she would hurry up and let me go. "Ok, you can leave, but I need you to report here 3rd period." I nodded again before hurriedly walking out of her office. Students were starting to arrive, and I avoided looking at them as I looked for my new assigned locker.

"1142?" A familiar peppy voice asked.

"Yeah," I said as I looked up, "Rachel?" I knew the voice sounded familiar.

She smiled, "I was wondering who would get this locker. One of the jocks had it, but I guess my 'unpopularity' is contagious and 'insanely annoying' so he had it switched.

I replied as I put in the combination, "Well, I'm here to stay so…." I trailed off as I got the locker open and stuck the new binders Uncle Will had gotten me on the top shelf. I wouldn't need more than one since it was my first day.

"Hey," I called to Rachel before she walked away. "I'm helping my Uncle put up sign-up sheets for Glee Club if you want to check later today."

"Thanks, I'll look for it." She smiled before striding away.

I slowly shut my locker and leaned against it. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>I trudged out of Spanish and headed in the direction Uncle Will had pointed me in to get to my History class. It actually hadn't been too bad, although extra time at the end of class to talk doesn't really benefit when you have no one to talk to.<p>

Since I had no friends to go talk to and didn't need to get anything from my locker, I was one of the first people in the class. I introduced myself to the teacher and sat in the desk she pointed to. I sat quietly as other students finally began to pour into the classroom. The bell rang and the teacher began her lesson.

"Welcome back guys. You might have noticed, but we have a new student in class today. Her name is Jessica Smith." I waved as she introduced me. "Jessica? Can you tell us a little about yourself?"

Oh wonderful. I hated public speaking. She motioned for me to stand up and I slowly did. "Um, hi. I'm Jessica, which you already know. You can call me Jess. Uh, I don't know, I like to sing?" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"What about your family Jessica?" The teacher prompted.

"Oh, you might know my Uncle, Mr. Shue. He's the Spanish teacher."

"What about your parents, why did you guys move up here? Was it a job transfer?" The teacher continued to question me.

"I- uh." I could feel myself starting to cry at the thought of my parents. "I moved because-" I couldn't get myself to continue.

"Are you crying?" A boy asked.

I looked around the room and everyone was giving me strange looks. I couldn't take it anymore and I ran for the door. The teacher called after me but I didn't turn, I just kept running. I didn't know where I was when I ducked into one of the back staircases and slid to the ground, tears sliding down my face. I could still remember my first day of high school.

* * *

><p><em>I yawned as I looked at the clock that told me it was 6:00. It had taken me so long to fall asleep last night, I was so nervous for my first day of high school. I slowly slid on the outfit I had picked out last night. I was going to try and look nice but then I worried that it would seem like too much, so I gave up and went for my standard t-shirt and jeans. It was one of my favorite shirts, saying 'Hakuna Matata' and it made me happy so I thought, why not?<em>

_I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. "Hey beautiful," my dad said as I walked in._

"_Hi." I replied as I hugged him good morning._

"_I have to leave to go to work soon but I wanted to stay and wish my little girl good luck for her first day of school." He laughed as I stuck my tongue out at him. "You'll do great, I promise. You're amazing." He kissed my forehead and said goodbye before walking out to his car. I poured myself some cereal and sat eating it as I tried to imagine what high school would be like. It couldn't be too different, could it?_

_As I psyched myself out before I even got to school, my mom joined me in the kitchen._

"_You excited?" She asked as she sat down beside me._

"_No," I whined "Do I have to go?"_

_She gave me a knowing look before responding. "You and I both know the answer to that question. You're so strong Jess, you'll do fine. Besides, Lily will be there right?" She reminded me._

"_Yeah," I replied. I hugged her, "Thanks, I'm ready to go now."_

"_Okay kiddo, let me just grab my keys."_

_We headed out to the car and I wasn't nervous anymore. I smiled when my mom turned on the radio. We loved to turn it up and sing whenever we drove anywhere._

_We had been rocking out for at least 20 minutes (it took half an hour to get to school) when a slower song came on and my mom started softly singing to me._

_(Never alone: Jesse Bonanno)_

Never alone

When your hope has been broken

And the fear is unspoken but true

You're never alone

Like a dream in a child

Or a childish dream in you

I'll do anything that I can do

To show you my love and comfort you

When you can't seem to find your way home

And when life gets too hard

To face on your own

I will stand as your light

Through your darkest unknown

I will walk with you

So you're never alone

You're never alone

Like a tear in the ocean

Or a star on a clear winter night

You're never alone

When the courage you needed

Has been all but defeated in you

I'll do anything that I can do

To show you I'll love and comfort you

When you can't seem to find your way home

And when life gets too hard

To face on your own

I will stand as your light

Through your darkest unknown

I will walk with you

So you're never alone

Never alone

Never alone

Never alone

When you can't seem to find your way home

And when life gets too hard

To face on your own

I will stand as your light

Through your darkest unknown

I will walk with you

I will walk with you

I will walk with you

So you're never alone

_As she finished, we pulled into the drop-off lane of my new school. "Thanks mom," I whispered as I hugged her goodbye and opened the car door._

"_I love you Jess. You'll be fine." And with a wave she was off, leaving me ready to face the world._

* * *

><p>I had been so scared that day too, but Mom and Dad had gotten me through it and it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought. But now all it did was remind me of how much I've lost. I wish they were still here, I needed them, and I wished I could tell them that one more time.<p>

As I sat there sobbing, I hadn't noticed the pack of football jocks heading my way, slushies in hand. Wiping my face I looked up at them as they stopped. I tried to look tough but I knew it was obvious that I had been crying. My eyes always got red and puffy, even if I only cried for a short time.

"What do we have here?" One guy asked.

"Easy prey." Another laughed.

"Isn't that usually supposed to be a rhetorical question?" I sniffled.

At least half of them had no clue what I said and the other half just got mad at me for going against what they said. They readied their slushies and I shielded my face as I realized that they were going to throw them at me, but the hit never came. I slowly opened one eye then the other and what I saw surprised me. The mohawk jock I had seen that very first day throwing a kid in the dumpster was standing in front of the 6 other guys.

"Stop," he commanded, still standing over me.

"Why Puck? Too much of a wimp to slushy a girl?" They mocked.

"No." He snapped. "But we don't slushy _crying_ girls."

"Since when has that stopped you?"

He visibly hesitated and I wondered what he would do next. "You can't slushy girls I have dibs on Karofsky." He boldly stated and I gaped at him as the other guys wolf whistled. _What?_

Karofsky scowled before turning, "Let's go guys, she's not worth it."

Once they all left, mohawk jock turned to me. I discreetly slid a few more inches away from him, but it didn't make a difference because he just plopped himself down onto the floor next to me. "Why'd you say you had dibs on me?" I demanded.

He raised his hands with a 'don't attack me' look and replied, "It was the first thing that came to my mind that they would actually believe. I just didn't want you to get slushied. A little advice by the way, I wouldn't recommend crying anywhere in this school. They see it as weakness. Doesn't help anything."

"Thanks, for saving me I mean. But, why me?" He didn't seem like the kind to stop random girls from being slushied, unless he wanted something from them. Plus he didn't know me and from what the other guys said it sounded like he usually didn't stop people from getting hit with the frozen drinks.

He shrugged. "I don't know, you just seem like a nice girl. But, don't tell anyone, I don't want to lose my rep." I laughed as I nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked. "I've been calling you mohawk jock in my head but…"

He chuckled. "I'm Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck."

"I'm Jessica Smith, but you can call me Jess."

"Okay Jess. I have to go, but it was nice to meet you." He waved and was gone. I got up and was surprised to find that I didn't feel like crying anymore.

I headed to a bathroom and cleaned up my face and got back to my history class right as the bell rang. I managed to sneak in and grab my stuff without the teacher seeing me and headed straight to Ms. Pillsbury's office.

"Hi, Jess." Ms. Pillsbury greeted me as soon as I walked through the door. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah" I replied hesitantly. Something about her tone was off.

"Because Ms. Johansen called and you apparently ran out of the room and never came back. Care to explain?"

"No?" I answered tentatively, but the look she gave me told me that wasn't the right answer. "Okay, I just needed to get out of there. She had me tell the class about myself and I would've been fine but she asked me about my parents and I didn't know what to say so I panicked, and then I started crying, so I just left." I hurriedly explained.

Ms. Pillsbury's face softened as she listened to what I had to say. "If you need a few more days before you start school again, I'm sure it would be allowed. You've been through a lot recently."

I shook my head. Putting it off wouldn't make it any easier, I just had to face it head on. "No, I need to do this now, or I never will. I know I told my Uncle that I didn't want everyone to know that my parents- that my parents… died, but I think it would be easier if my teachers knew so that I wouldn't have to deal with any questions like today."

"Okay, whatever you want. I'll go talk to Ms. Johansen right now since she has a free period so that she knows why you missed her class. After that I can talk to your other teachers or send an email."

"I don't care, as long as I don't have to say anything." I replied quickly.

"Okay, I'll go take care of it for you." She told me. "You can hang out in here and do whatever until your next class, just don't leave the room unless it's an emergency." And with that she was off. I think she was glad there was something she could do to help me, and this would hopefully make the rest of my classes easier.

As I was listening to my music I was surprised to get a text message. I opened it and saw that it was from Lily: **Hey Jess. I hope you're settling in okay. Just wanted to remind you that I'm here and that I love ya. Okay, I know this isn't the best news, but I sent you an email. They put out an article about what happened to your parents and I thought you might want to read it. They caught the drunk driver who did it. You don't have to read it or anything, just thought I'd let you know 3**

I rubbed the sides of my head as I processed the new information. They caught the man who murdered my parents. That was good. Was it supposed to make me feel happy? I just felt drained. There was one thing I knew for certain though, that I was not reading that article any time soon. I was still getting used to thinking about my parents and remembering something we did without bawling my eyes out, without reading an article entirely about their deaths.

I sighed, I kinda wished Lily hadn't told me anything. I'd rather just put it out of my mind and forget for a while. The bell rang, jolting me back to the present. Okay, I could do this, just like… 6 more classes. I groaned, I wasn't even halfway through the day yet.

* * *

><p>I fought the urge to jump for joy when I heard the final bell ring. The school day was over, I was finally free. I survived.<p>

I was also happy because I didn't have any homework (though they assured me I would have a ton tomorrow) since I had just gotten here. Luckily, it looked like my old school started the semester earlier because most of my classes were at the same unit as my old classes had been when I left, with the exception of my English class which I was actually kind of ahead in because I've already read the book they're focusing on this chapter.

I dropped my stuff off in Uncle Will's room before going to check the flyers he had put up. I really hoped people actually signed up for this glee club thing because it means the world to him. This was the first thing to make him genuinely excited since my parents (and his sister) had died. The first two I checked had no signatures, though I was happy to see Uncle Will had found a name for the group, New Directions. I liked it.

As I approached the last flyer on the main school bulletin board I saw that Rachel was signing her name. I continued walking towards her when I saw Puck and the jocks standing off to the side. I stopped and waved at Puck, and I knew he saw me but he didn't wave back or even smile. It was like I wasn't even there. The smile immediately slid off my face and I just stood there watching the events play out. Puck held a slushy, which was an immediate uh-oh, plus the boys from earlier were all watching him intensely. He must have to make up for defending me earlier and slushy someone else.

"Wait!" I called as I realized who his target was. Puck didn't even acknowledge that I had said anything, and walked up to Rachel, slushied her, and kept walking like nothing had happened. The other jocks high-fived before following Puck and cheering. I ran up to Rachel, who stood there covered in red ice.

"Oh my god, Rachel." I stated, not knowing what else to say.

"It's okay, Jess. Honestly, I'm used to it. That's what happens when people are jealous of my amazing talent." She walked briskly to the girl's bathroom and I trailed behind her, wanting to help somehow. Before I could follow through the doorway she turned to face me. "Look, I know you just want to help, but I'd rather be alone right now." Well if there was any feeling I knew, it was wanting to be alone.

"Okay, see you later?" She smiled and I returned it before turning and heading back to Uncle Will's room.

"How was your first day at McKinley?" My Uncle asked when I returned.

I smirked, "Wasn't the best but I'll survive." Yup, I'll survive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Day 5. I sighed as I walked into the school and headed to my locker. I stuck my headphones in and turned up my music. I grabbed the stuff I would need for my first few classes and headed to Uncle Will's class. I set my stuff down at my desk in the back of the room and sat down. I was the first one in there, everyone else was out talking to their friends and having fun before classes started. I didn't have any friends so what was the point. A few people have tried to talk to me but I wouldn't answer any of their questions about my past so I guess they just gave up.

I knew they probably meant well, but they were also nosy and couldn't accept that I just didn't want to talk about what happened to me before I moved here, so they just didn't talk to me at all. I knew I should feel lonely but I really didn't. I was kind of a loner at my old school too, I had a few friends that I would talk to and hang out with every once and a while, but the only person I consistently talked to outside of my family was Lilly.

We still text and whenever I feel like I can't go on anymore and don't want to talk to Uncle Will, I call her and she always picks up. I even called her at lunch one time, not thinking ahead to the fact that she was probably in class, but she must have asked permission and answered anyway. It was nice to know that we were still best friends. I had been afraid that we would grow apart, but so far it's been okay.

I look up when I see other students walk in to the classroom. I glance at the clock and realize that the bell had already rang. I reluctantly pause my music and pull my headphones out of my ears. Time to face the day.

* * *

><p>I finally let out the breath I felt like I had been holding all day and relaxed as I walked into my last class. I had finished homework from my earlier classes in study hall (I didn't have to go talk to Ms. Pillsbury today) and I didn't get homework from any of my other teachers. Orchestra never had homework, so I was in the clear.<p>

The orchestra here was small, but it was better than the one at my old school. Most of the people here actually played instead of just texting and doing stuff on their phones while hiding behind their stands. We sight-read a new song today and quickly ran through one of the ones we had looked at earlier in the week. Then we packed up and put our instruments away before waiting for the bell to ring.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed to the auditorium to meet Uncle Will. I had agreed to help him with Glee auditions which were scheduled for after school today. "Hey," Uncle Will called out to me as he came down the hallway. "We have five people signed up. If you could wait out here for them, I have a sign in sheet that they need to write down their name, grade and home room. Then just send them in." I nodded and he smiled before striding into the auditorium.

I think he's been using Glee as a way to cope with what happened to mom and dad. He and my mom had always kept in touch and Uncle had told me many times that he had considered my dad a true brother and friend. I knew my parents felt the same, it was part of the reason I was so close to my Uncle, he was always visiting us when I was younger.

I immediately felt bad as I realized I hadn't asked my Uncle how he was feeling lately. I always forgot that he was grieving too. As I came to the decision that I would talk to him when we got home, a girl walked up.

"Hey is this for Glee Club?" She asked as she walked up. I nodded and handed her the blank sign-in sheet. She silently filled it in before asking if she should put the song she would be performing on there. I told her it made sense and she added it on. Then I sent her in. She had a powerful voice, I could hear her from outside the auditorium. After her we had the boy I was pretty sure I recognized as the one who had been thrown into the dumpster, an Asian girl and a boy in a wheel chair. One by one I sent them in as I waited for the last person to show up.

I glance at the sign up sheet Uncle Will had handed to me. The only one we were missing was Rachel. I hoped she hadn't changed her mind, Glee meant a lot to my Uncle and she had an amazing voice. Suddenly, the sound of high heels clicked through the hallway and I saw Rachel walking up.

"Hey, I almost thought you wouldn't show." I told her as I gave her the sign in sheet.

"Of course I came, sorry I'm late though."

"Well, just go on in. I'm sure you'll be awesome, good luck." She smiled as she opened the door and entered the auditorium.

As soon as she finished we all gathered in the auditorium as Uncle Will told them that they all made it and that we would meet Tuesdays and Thursdays after school. Everyone smiled as they left, excited for next week. I waited as Uncle Will grabbed his stuff and we walked out together.

"I know I haven't asked lately, but how are you?" I asked and bumped his shoulder as we walked through the parking lot.

He looked at me before responding. "It's hard but I'm okay. I miss them like crazy but I know I still have you." He hugged me and then we kept walking, with his arm across my shoulders, keeping him close to me. I agreed, I missed them all the time but he helped get me through it. I knew we would get through this.

**A/N: I know this is short, but I need it to set up Glee and Jess's school life. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated.  
>As always, hope you enjoy.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable Glee characters or the Glee plot**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the follows and favorites and the reviews. It makes my day. **

**Riana Salvatore: Thanks for the reviews. There will be music in this story, it is glee after all, but I only put in music if I think it fits with what's happening and how Jess is feeling. Sometimes I don't even plan on putting in a song but I'll be listening to music as I'm writing and a song comes on and if it feels right I'll put it in, but if I can't find a good song that goes with Jess's emotions I'm not going to put in any music.**

**Thank you again guys, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the t.v. show Glee or any songs used.**

I sat in one of the chairs in the back of the room as Uncle Will and I waited for everyone to show up for glee. One by one they filed in and Uncle Will gave them all music for _Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat_ and I watched as they set up choreography and began performing. The singing wasn't too bad but I had to put all my effort into not cringing when I saw the dance routine. Uncle Will and I both grimaced when Artie ran into the wall.

"We suck!" Rachel announced. She said a few more things to Uncle Will about how they weren't taking Glee Club seriously and then stormed out.

I raised my eyebrows as Uncle Will called out for her, but she kept going. Uncle Will told us to stay put and went after her. Jeez. I knew she was very serious about all of this but it was the first rehearsal.

"Who does she think she is?" Kurt (I finally figured out the name of the kid who got thrown in the dumpster) asked.

"I didn't think it was that bad." I told them and they all turned, some of them had obviously forgotten I was there. "The choreography needs some work, but I thought your singing was great Artie. You just need to be more confident in yourself."

"Who are you anyway?" Mercedes asked as Artie let a small smile play across his face.

"I'm Mr. Shue's niece. He convinced me to help him out with Glee Club." I informed them. "Is Rachel always like that?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Pretty much." Mercedes told me.

"How do you not know this?" Kurt asked as if it should be obvious to me.

"I just moved here from North Carolina, so I don't really know anyone." I told him. "I haven't made any friends yet, so I don't know stuff like this."

"Well, if y-you want, you c-c-could sit with us at lu-lunch." Tina offered and I smiled.

"Sure." I said, smiling. Sure I don't need friends to be happy, but it would be nice to have people to talk to again. We spent the next 15 minutes talking and getting to know each other until Uncle Will finally came back. Unfortunately Rachel wasn't with him, but it was past time to go so the club disbanded. But it was different than when we all left after auditions. Everyone said bye and Tina reminded me to find her at lunch. This time I felt happy and like I belonged.

"What was that?" Uncle Will asked as we left that day.

"What was what?" I asked still beaming.

"You actually talked to people?" He asked teasing me.

"Yeah," I told him. "When you left to try and get Rachel back we were all talking. Tina invited me to sit with her and Artie at lunch."

"That's great. I'm glad you're making friends. I like to see you happy." He told me. He sighed as he continued. "Unfortunately, Glee Club might be over if we don't find more singers. Rachel won't stay unless we can find a male lead that can 'keep up with her'" He said making quotations with his hands. "Plus Mr. Figgins says Glee Club will be over if we don't place at Regionals."

"That sucks." I told him, knowing how much glee means to him. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to talk to Sue to see if I can get some cheerios to join and then go talk to football." I frowned. "What?" He asked.

"I don't think many football players are gonna want to dance around and sing songs in public." I told him.

"There's got to be something I can do." He said, face twisting in concentration.

"You'll figure something out. You always do, now come on I'll race you to the car." And with that I ran ahead and he started laughing and chasing after me.

We all sat together waiting for my Uncle to show up so we could start Glee rehearsal. We hadn't been able to get any new people to join yet but I was able to convince Rachel to give glee a chance. It took a lot of sucking up to her but she really is nice so it didn't take too long.

"Why don't you sing with us Jess?" Mercedes asked as we all waited.

I immediately laughed and shook my head. "No way, I suck at singing in front of people. Plus I'm not that good."

"Come on, Mr. Shue said you're really good." Rachel added.

"Come on, please." They chorused. Oh god. I looked at all of them begging me to sing and I almost gave in when Uncle Will walked in with someone following him.

"Hey guys, this is Finn and he's joining Glee Club." He actually got someone to join. You could see the shock in all of our faces.

"Finn?" Kurt gasped.

"Hey guys," Finn greeted with a smile. "I don't know how this whole thing goes, but I'm here so… I guess I'll find out."

We all headed out to the stage to start rehearsal when Kurt and Mercedes stopped me. "Girl, we are gonna get you to sing. I promise you that." Mercedes told me and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Ok ok. I'll sing. Might as well just get it over with right?" They both squealed and dragged me out to the stage.

"Mr. Shue, I know we were supposed to rehearse but we got Jess to agree to sing for us." Kurt announced once they had gotten me onto the stage. Wait, they were gonna make me sing on stage? Oh god.

"Really?" Uncle Will asked surprised, he knew I didn't like singing in front of people.

I slowly nodded already regretting my decision. "I can't believe I'm doing this. No one's allowed to laugh." I stated, glaring at Kurt and Mercedes who just smiled.

_(Dreaming with a Broken Heart: John Mayer)_

_When you're dreamin' with a broken heart  
>The wakin' up is the hardest part<br>You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
>And for a moment you can hardly breathe<br>Wonderin' was she really here  
><em>_Is she standin' in my room  
>No she's not<br>Cuz she's gone, gone, gone, gone gone_

_When you're dreamin' with a broken heart  
><em>_The givin' up is the hardest part  
><em>_She takes you in with her cryin' eyes  
><em>_Then all at once you have to say goodbye  
><em>_Wonderin' could you stay my love  
><em>_Will you wake up by my side  
><em>_No she can't  
><em>_Cuz she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone_

_Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands  
><em>_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands  
><em>_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands  
><em>_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hands  
><em>_Would you get them if I did  
><em>_No you won't  
><em>_Cuz you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone_

_When you're dreamin' with a broken heart  
><em>_The wakin' up is the hardest part_

When I finished the room was silent and I awkwardly stood there. I knew this would happen. "I know, I know. It was bad."

They all just gaped at me. "That was really good." Artie told me.

"Even I know that was good." Finn announced.

I could feel my face heating up as everyone praised my singing. I always felt like my voice wasn't really good.

"Why'd you pick that song?" Rachel asked. "I always sing best when I sing songs that mean something to me and you sang great so you must have some sort of connection to it."

Yeah, it's basically my life right now, losing a piece of myself with my parents. "Doesn't matter."

"Rachel," Uncle Will warned, knowing why I didn't want to say.

"Of course it does," Rachel said. "Just tell us."

"No!" I yelled frustrated.

She took a step back with a hurt expression on her face and everyone else stared at me, surprised at my outburst. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?" With that I left the auditorium.

"Jessie?" Uncle Will asked as he walked up behind me.

I sniffled and rubbed my eyes. "What?" I demanded, not in the mood to talk to him, or anyone.

"She didn't mean to upset you." He said softly as he sat down next to me. I close my eyes as I lean my head back and rest it on the locker behind me. I angrily rub at the tears streaming down my face, I don't want to cry anymore.

"I can't do this." I cry to Uncle Will as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. "I thought I could handle it, but everyone keeps asking me questions and it just reminds me of them. I can't." As I finish my voice breaks and I just lean into Uncle Will and cry.

"Shhhh." He murmurs against my hair. "We'll get through this, it'll be okay."

We sat there for a while in silence, until I slowly pulled myself up and Uncle Will followed. I told him I'd wait in the car as he headed back to the auditorium. I go the bathroom first, splashing water on my face and trying to hide the fact that I'd been crying. I gave up and left, eyes still red and puffy, slowly shuffling out to the car.

I sit there, happy to be alone. I lean my chair back and stare at the roof of the car. "I miss you guys. I wish you were here, I need you." I whisper which makes me start crying again, knowing they won't answer. I pull my phone out and plug in my earbuds. They have music notes in black, gold and silver painted on them. My dad got them for me on my birthday a few years ago and I never leave home without them.

I just hit shuffle and fall asleep as I let the music take me.

(A drop in the ocean: Ron Pope)

_A drop in the ocean  
><em>_A change in the weather  
><em>_I was praying that you and me might end up together  
><em>_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
><em>_But I'm holding you closer than most  
><em>_Cuz you are my heaven_

_I don't wanna waste the weekend  
><em>_If you don't love me pretend  
><em>_A few more hours, then it's time to go  
><em>_And as my train rolls down the east coast  
><em>_I wonder how you keep warm  
><em>_It's too late to cry  
><em>_Too broken to move on  
><em>_And still I can't let you be  
><em>_Most nights I hardly sleep  
><em>_Don't take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean  
><em>_A change in the weather  
><em>_I was praying that you and me might end up together  
><em>_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
><em>_But I'm holding you closer than most  
><em>_Cuz you are my heaven_

_Misplaced trust and old friends  
><em>_Never counting regrets  
><em>_By the grace of god I do not rest at all  
><em>_In New England as the leaves change  
><em>_The last excuse that I'll claim  
><em>_I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl  
><em>_And still I can't let you be  
><em>_Most nights I hardly sleep  
><em>_Don't take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean  
><em>_A change in the weather  
><em>_I was praying that you and me might end up together  
><em>_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
><em>_But I'm holding you closer than most  
><em>_Cuz you are my_

_Heaven doesn't seem so far away anymore  
><em>_No no heaven doesn't seem far away  
><em>_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
><em>_No no heaven doesn't seem far away_

_A drop in the ocean  
><em>_A change in the weather  
><em>_I was praying that you and me might end up together  
><em>_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
><em>_But I'm holding you closer than most  
><em>_Cuz you are my heaven  
><em>_You are my heaven_


End file.
